


In Which Stiles Stilinski Gets Drunk Because He Wants Babies

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Minor Scott McCall, Plans For The Future, Proposals, Sappy, Slightly Drunk Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Talking About Kids, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: As the title says: Stiles gets drunk because he's around babies and he doesn't know how to bring it up to Derek so he drinks instead. But then they talk and alls well that ends well.





	In Which Stiles Stilinski Gets Drunk Because He Wants Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> So I did a thing on Tumblr, where I asked 3 fellow Sterek writers to give me a phrase so that I could surprise them with a story each. Rieraclaelin gave me the phrase, "Did you just...sniff me?" so here we are with the story for her. I know there are other Drunk Stiles or Sterek talking about babies but I wanted to write my own version too. This is my first non-drabble Sterek fic on here so be kind please. Thanks and enjoy!

“Stiles, did you just…sniff me?” Derek asked perplexity clear in his voice. Stiles grinned, settling further into Derek’s lap, nuzzling in to his neck. Derek looked up at Scott, who was standing in the doorway. “Care to tell me why Stiles is drunk? I thought you two got dragged to a baby shower/birthday party.”

“He’s only half drunk now. And we were. But there was alcohol there, which makes no sense to me, but there was. Stiles was fine in the beginning. But I lost him for about ten minutes when my mom had me help her with something. Next thing I know he’s drunk and looking mopey as hell. I tried asking him about it but he said he was fine, and wouldn’t tell me anything else on the way here.”

Stiles was making contended noises into Derek’s neck so Derek nodded at Scott. “Alright, I’ll take care of him. Thank you for bringing him home.”

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything else.” Scott said before waving and heading out.

“Alright Stiles.” Derek grasped Stiles’ shoulders, gently pulling him back to get them to see eye to eye. Stiles had a dopey look on his face, grinning like a fool. “Want to tell me why you got drunk? You enjoy a drink or two but rarely make yourself drunk on purpose.”

“Pft.” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. When Derek lifted his impressive eyebrows, Stiles sighed very exaggeratedly. “They had good alcohol?”

“Yeah, I’m not buying that. Try again.”

“Um.” Now Stiles was trying to look everywhere but at Derek so Derek grasped his chin, making Stiles look at him again. “Did you know that I love you?”

“I love you too, Stiles, but that’s not the real reason either.” Derek sighed, dropping his hand. “Look, I want you to talk to me, but I’m not going to force you to either.

“Okay.” Stiles murmured, and then buried his face into Derek’s neck again. Derek was about to suggest Stiles drink plenty of water before they went to bed, but then felt Stiles’ lips moving against his neck, as if mouthing words. 

“What was that?”

Stiles sighed again and leaned back to look at Derek again. “I said it was the babies.”

Derek frowned. “The babies?”

Stiles nodded, running his hands over his face, and Derek could clearly see Stiles was embarrassed. “Yes, the babies, the kids, you name it. I haven’t been around that many kids in a long time. And I was doing fine, but then one of the women there, someone my dad knows, asked if I’d hold her baby daughter for a minute while she went to the bathroom. She was in the bathroom for maybe all of three minutes but that little girl made me emotional. She got me thinking about babies of our own and I realized that we haven’t talked about kids and that I shouldn’t yet because reasons so I started drinking instead. This is stupid I know but I didn’t know how to cope at that moment and didn’t want to bring it up to you. But here I am doing exactly that and I’m going to shut up now before I make things worse.”

“Stiles.” Derek chuckled, kissing Stiles’ nose, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “My Stiles. You never have to be afraid to talk to me about anything.”

Stiles looked hesitant. “Not even babies?”

“Not even that. I came from a big, loving family. Do you really think I wouldn’t want that again?”

Stiles squirmed a little. “Well yeah, but when we first started this relationship, you kept telling me you were undeserving of love.”

“That is until you convinced me otherwise. I’m always going to think I’m the luckiest guy for finding love with you, Stiles. That isn’t going to ever change. And every time I think of my future, I always see you in it. So if you want to discuss having kids, we can. But we should probably talk about marriage first. I’m old fashioned in that sense.” Derek teased.

“You’re ridiculous.” Stiles teased right back, giving Derek a kiss, before pulling away quickly. “Wait a minute. Was that a proposal? I know you didn’t just propose nonchalant like that. Not when I was planning a romantic picnic in the woods at night. You can’t outdo my proposal idea, dude.”

“I mean if you want me to propose a different way, I can—Wait. You were planning to propose?”

Stiles rolled his eyes then grinned. “Duh. We’ve been together for a while now. And I love the shit out of you. You really think I wasn’t going to snatch you up? And you’re always making the romantic gestures so I wanted to be the one to propose first.”

“Ah huh.” Derek said, and then chuckled again. “So both of us are proposing but neither of us have rings?”

“I put in the order! It’s being custom made. They said it’d be another week or so.” This time Derek burst out laughing and Stiles’ chest filled with joy at the way Derek’s whole face lit up when he laughed.  
“You’re ridiculous.” Derek told Stiles, and then flipped Stiles on to his back on the couch, looming over him. 

“You love me and you know it. So is that a yes?”

“That depends. Are you saying yes to my proposal?”

“Hmmm.” Stiles said, humming for a long moment before laughing as Derek lightly slapped him on the chest. “Ouch, okay, okay, yes, you brute!”

Derek smirked, leaning down to kiss Stiles, very, very thoroughly, loving the way Stiles’ heart beat picked up, and his breath stuttered in his chest for a moment before Derek pulled back, licking his lips. “Then that’s a yes from me too.”

“Oh hell yeah, time to celebrate then. Give me a kiss, Sugar Wolf.”

“Stiles.”

“Fiancé Wolf?”

“Seriously?”

“Oh just kiss me already you Sourwolf.” Stiles complained and Derek did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope to be posting more drabbles, as well as other stories (Both Sterek and Malec alike) soon. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thanks again and much love!


End file.
